Futur Indéfectible (other)
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Complément à la Rose au Coeur. Sarah écrit une lettre à sa fille, Septembre. OS d'une série de cinq autres, retraçant la vie de Sarh et Jeyle.


_Ecrivez une forme de folie_

* * *

**Futur Indéfectible**

Septembre,

J'espère que jamais tu n'auras à lire cette lettre, car elle est le signe indubitable que j'ai été mauvaise jusqu'au bout. Peut-être l'ai-je été depuis le début, peut-être que ça m'a simplement rongée au fur et à mesure. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que tu en auras souffert et que tu en souffriras probablement toujours. Je n'ai pas l'espoir que cette lettre me donne du crédit à tes yeux, ni que cela explique quoi que ce soit. Je ne souhaite pas me racheter, je ne souhaite pas me traîner pour que tu me pardonnes. J'ai accepté l'éventualité de te décevoir à dix-sept ans, je crois même que je l'ai admise je n'ai pu qu'être mauvaise. Parce qu'on ne m'a jamais montré comment faire. Ce n'est pas une excuse, ni une explication. Je cherche à mettre des mots sur ce qui devrait rester de l'ordre de l'abstrait.

Ma chère Septembre, pardonne-moi d'avoir été spectatrice de tes souffrances sans savoir quoi faire, sans bouger, sans te porter secours. L'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai toujours souhaité ne pas reproduire ce qu'on m'avait fait. Parce que quand j'avais dix-sept ans, la litanie qui tournait sans cesse dans ma tête était « ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse ». Celle-là même que je _lui_ criais silencieusement quand elle était proche de moi. Je n'aimais pas son contact, ni ses paroles touchantes, parce qu'elles ne me touchaient pas, elles me _brûlaient._

Est-ce que mes rares douces paroles te faisaient le même effet, toi qui est la chair de ma chair ? Mon sang, ma peau. Presque _moi. _Tu _es_, tu _seras_. Qu'importe.

Septembre, mon enfant, est-ce que ces deux derniers mots font sens à tes yeux ? Est-ce qu'une mère qui n'en a jamais été vraiment une a le droit d'utiliser une appellation si solennelle ? Dis-moi, _Sept_, est-ce que je t'ai déjà réprimandée pour une chose dont tu n'étais en rien responsable ? Est-ce que je haussais la voix à chaque fois que je souhaitais m'opposer à ton avis ?

Est-ce que tu faisais comme moi, est-ce que tu as fini par m'imposer ton silence à chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce ? Ta voix était-elle atone et dépourvue d'affection ? T'es-tu déjà trouvée horrible de ressentir ça ?

Parce que moi, j'étais comme toi. Je me taisais, le soir et je dissimulais mon affection très profondément. Je me demande si elle n'a pas fini par disparaître, un jour. Je ne lui parlais que lorsque j'en avais l'obligation. Et je me suis trouvée horrible de la détester de ne pas m'aimer. J'ai dissimulé de l'amour tout au fond, je l'ai enfouit, et je l'ai gardé, jalousé précieusement, et je ne l'ai pas beaucoup donné.

Il suffit de rencontrer les bonnes personnes.

Aime ceux qui t'aiment, Septembre, parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme _moi_, ils seront là pour t'aider. Aime les comme j'ai pu les aimer sans leur montrer, laisse-les te donner leur amitié, leur amour, ne les rejette pas à cause du manque affectif que je t'aurai occasionné.

Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'avais élevée pour que tu sois forte ? Essaie de l'oublier, si c'est le cas. _Elle _m'a dit la même chose, et c'était pour mieux m'affaiblir. Est-ce que moi aussi, j'ai brisé tous tes rêves et espoirs en te rabaissant sans cesse ?

J'aimerais tant te serrer dans mes bras, aujourd'hui que je ne peux plus. Effacer les douleurs du passé, les miennes et puis les tiennes. T'aimer, te rendre heureuse. Mais il est trop tard pour regretter le passé, trop tard pour s'oublier...

Les seules fois où, la nuit, je me rendais compte que tu étais _là_, vraiment _là_, tant espérée, j'en pleurais. Je ne pouvais éteindre cette envie qui était de te prendre contre moi, de te voir pour de vrai. _Je me rendais compte de ton existence, Septembre. _Je me souvenais que je t'avais toujours rêvée – et que je te rêve encore – et tu prenais tout ton sens dans mon existence.

Je ne suis pas devin, je ne vois pas l'avenir.

Mais je sais que ton nom sera _Septembre_ et que malgré tout ce que je pourrai te dire, je t'aimerai. Parce que je t'aime déjà.

Je sais aussi que tu me ressembleras.

Que tu me détesteras, sûrement. Probablement. Logiquement. Immanquablement.

Je ne peux quitter cette peur qui m'étreint, celle que tu ne m'aimes jamais, celle de jamais t'avoir.

Je t'ai étreinte, je t'ai aimée, je t'ai pleurée.

Espérée.

Perdue.

Mais, pour le moment, je t'attends encore.

Ma fille, ma chair, mon sang, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais lue cette lettre, et que tu ne la liras jamais.

_Septembre._


End file.
